


Studies of Self-Control

by SYNdicate930



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BUT IT'S LIT FOR HOW LIT I WAS WHEN I WROTE IT, Drabble, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hyungwon is a hoe, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYNdicate930/pseuds/SYNdicate930
Summary: It’s moments like these which magnify Hyungwon’s startlingly high libido.Shownu also wishes he didn't know as much as he does.





	Studies of Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the timestamps are somewhat important?

**Thursday, 21:03**

It’s moments like these which magnify Hyungwon’s startlingly high libido. The apparent disparity, though innocuous in more cases,  between Hyungwon’s relaxed demeanor, surface-level congeniality and bouts of peculiar behavior, such as his incredulously large arsenal of unnecessary facial expressions, gestures, and sayings, and his, at times, overwhelming physical needs and inclinations once alone, in the total absence of others, baffles and perpetually startles the unassuming Hoseok, especially at odd hours of the night and day time. Though, even when they aren’t alone, Hyungwon manages to find subtle yet substantial methods of teasing him; a hand on his thigh, a bite of his lip from across the restaurant table - Hoseok takes great pleasure in even his smallest of gestures.

Emerging from the bathroom at half an hour past nine o’clock, the dorm devoid of most life as the others desperately utilize whatever free-time they’ve been allotted by management to go out, Hoseok, towel loosely circled around his wait, is taken aback by Hyungwon. Hoseok remained in the dorm in order to avoid the temptation that is fast-food and potentially compromising his diet; however, it had somehow slipped his mind the dorm houses the most potent of temptations: Chae Hyungwon. With a hunger akin to that of a lion, Hyungwon, waiting for him in the hallway, corners him against the white bathroom door, hands planted on either side of Hoseok’s head, black hair still slicked with water, smelling of conditioner and citrus body wash. While undoubtedly capable of overpowering Hyungwon in  competitions of sheer strength, Hyungwon has him thoroughly subdued in matters of sheer will.

Without so much as a warning, Hyungwon extinguishes the space between their ready lips, pressing his torso against Hoseok’s, admiring how warm and sturdy his body feels. Having instantaneously grown aroused and hot, Hoseok tugs fervently at the ends of Hyungwon’s t-shirt, coming close to ripping the red material to shreds if it weren’t for his boyfriend’s quick compliance. With crossed arms, Hyungwon pulls the shirt over his head and shakes his messy hair into place only to be further abused by the impatient hand Hoseok raises to pull him by his pretty pink locks. He knows he loves it - Hyungwon is puddy in his hands when Hoseok is aggressive with him, when he doesn’t hold back - and the moan that escapes his thick lips sends enthusiastic tremors throughout Hoseok’s muscles, amalgamating in his groin.

Noticing his hardened cock through the white towel, Hyungwon begins to grope him through the damp fabric. At the sight of Hyungwon’s frail chest, pale and unblemished, and the concentration on his face as he kneels before him, with more strength than necessary, Hoseok grips a hand around his neck. With his erection strained against his black skinny jeans, Hyungwon, on his knees, hopeless yet hopeful, gasping for air, moans - so beautifully, so lasciviously.

“Looks like someone’s in the mood.” Hoseok teases, but is immediately defeated by how wickedly Hyungwon moans - begs - for his cock. “Holy shit, look at you…”

Making a show of licking his lips, forcing his teeth over his bottom lip in a playful bite Hoseok can only describe as total lust, Hyungwon strips him of his towel with a soft tug. He leans in closely on his knees to press his lips to the head of his lover’s cock, but is held back sternly by Hoseok’s hand. “Wait, what?”

“Couldn’t you wait for me to meet you in our room?” Hoseok teases.

Hyungwon moans in response, struggling against Hoseok’s palm on his Adam’s apple, but enamored by the dominance he exudes over him. “Please, _Hoseok-ah_ , I’ve been waiting all day. Your cock looks so good; I want it so badly...”

Using his grip around Hyungwon’s neck, Hoseok forces the young man to his feet, guiding him into their bedroom. He watches in unwavering amusement as Hyungwon stumbles backwards when his calves collide with Hoseok’s creaking mattress behind him. Towel discarded and forgotten in the hallway long ago along with Hyungwon’s rogue tee, stripped bare, Hoseok slams the door shut with his foot. Wordlessly, he climbs over top Hyungwon, taking both thin wrists and forcing them over his head in one hand, the other sliding down his brittle chest towards the button of his dark pants. “You must’ve been _dying_ for everyone to leave, huh?”

“You can say that. But, even if they didn’t, I’d find a way. I’ll always find a way.”

“I know you will, which is why I’m certain you’re going to get us caught.” Single-handedly, he assists Hyungwon in sliding out of his wretched skinny jeans, sighing gratefully at the diminished restriction. Hoseok loves his pale thighs as much as Hyungwon adores his broad shoulders and tenuous biceps, almost as much as he is easily and immediately dismantled by the mere sight, scent, and notion of Chae Hyungwon. His inane sense of humor, incomprehensible trains of anomalous thinking, flimsy stature and irrevocable magnetism that attracts Hyungwon to Hoseok as viciously as animals pursue their prey add to his winsome disposition. No matter what he does or utters, amidst salacious spells or sleepless nights, Hoseok is habitually razed by Hyungwon’s intrusive charms and beguiling nature. Even the memory of last night’s images and moans, which ring immorally in his ears, forces even more blood into his cock. “You were being so loud last night - I’m pretty sure Minhyuk could hear you through his headphones while he was playing Overwatch in the living room.”

“You told me to moan your name, and I did.”

“I honestly have no clue how you didn’t wake the others. How the others don’t know at this point is _beyond_ me.”

“Everyone sleeps with earbuds in nowadays - if anything, that’s more reason to do it more frequently, even when they’re home.” Snaking his wrists out of Hoseok’s hold, Hyungwon wraps his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders. He forces his muscular chest against his lean torso, relishing in the safety and loving spark which envelopes him.  Trailing sugary kisses around the base of Hoseok’s throat, gracing his adorable clavicle with a soft lick, the young man has to bite his lip and clench his fists against the sheets to repress his barbaric propensity to fuck Hyungwon so deep into the mattress, they’ll need to check his delicate hips for fractures. “Now that everyone’s gone, I - we - can be as loud as you want. I know you love it when I scream your name. Besides, would it really be _that_ bad if they knew?”

“Who knows? I mean, knowing Minhyuk, he would never shut up about it - he’d probably want to watch.” They both laugh, and Hoseok continues. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

“Well… it is Minhyuk, so...” Hyungwon giggles, tilting his chin to reach Hoseok lips when there is a sudden banging on the bedroom door. Startled, Hoseok bumps heads with Hyungwon before jumping under his bed sheets, covering himself in fear of being caught. Hyungwon reaches for the lightswitch at the end of the bed instinctively, hoping to feign sleep if someone dare enter. The banging persists until, in a stern voice, comes Hyunwoo’s concern in the hallway.

“Minhyuk, follow me. Please, stop banging on their door, you’re going to wake them up.”

“But I want to see them so badly.” Minhyuk whines. “They didn’t come with us.”

“We know they didn’t.” Is Kihyun’s response. Lying with their breaths held, Hyungwon can barely make out Hoseok’s face in the dim moonlight from their bedroom window. Neither had expected the others to return so soon - at most, Hyungwon guesses they have been out for an hour at most. He follows Hoseok’s stare in the dark and turns his head, reading the read digits of their alarm clock atop their shared dresser. A quarter to ten o’clock. As far as both he and Hoseok are concerned, the others were set to see a movie _at_ ten. “Minhyuk, come with us - we all live together, so what if they didn’t come? You’ll see them when they wake up.”

This conversation persists much longer than Hyungwon had intended, unaware of the apparent crisis happening outside their door and his erection slowly waning at the sound of the other member’s voices. By the time the chaos has moved away from their door and elsewhere in the dorm, Hyungwon realizes Hoseok has fallen asleep and their time alone has been torn from his desperate hands. With great frustration weighing heavily on his shoulders, Hyungwon, with an impatient sigh, wraps a thin arm around Hoseok and shuts his eyes.

 

**Friday, 12:29**

Hyungwon barely manages to contain himself after last night’s episode. It’s some time after noon when he hits his forehead against the side of Hoseok's bedside drawer, forcing him into consciousness with a throbbing headache and even harder throbbing erection. With immense will, he thinks of every unsavory thing imaginable to distract himself - The Grudge, the breasts of elderly women, Changkyun in drag on Kihyun's birthday - that last one is particularly damaging to his arousal, and, after what might as well be an eternity, Hyungwon has somehow accomplished containing his unruly erection and turbulent desire to be fucked so hard out of existence by Hoseok, even if by a small, near-negligible margin. Provided how harrowing the last ten hours have been, fooling around briefly and the sleeping in the same bed, it’s a miracle Hyungwon can function regularly, even if by his own quirky, idiosyncratic standards. He cannot bear to glance at Hoseok, who is curled up in a ball to his left, snoring away, naked from their shenanigans and uncaring of the wet towel and his favorite red shirt outside their door.  If there hasn’t been a ruckus over someone slipping on it now, then there shouldn’t be one later.

As of lately, opportunities to be intimate have become far and few, even after switching rooms, Hyungwon eagerly swapping Hyunwoo for Hoseok and Hoseok trading in Kihyun for Hyungwon. Be it the busy schedule as of Jealousy’s release, album promotions or sudden desire for group activities, finding time just a couple days ago had been a miracle; Hoseok, apprehensive as Minhyuk had remained awake far late into the night, but still weak to the desire Hyungwon embeds in him. As for group activities, Hyungwon finds everyone asking for far too much; Hyunwoo wanting more meals be eaten together, Minhyuk wanting - demanding - everyone play video games together - primarily with him, Kihyun convincing everyone to take time to clean together at least once a week, and Jooheon and Changkyun being generally more clingy. Between all of these, Hyungwon has barely had enough time to even sleep, let alone sleep with Hoseok in any way that isn’t merely sharing a bed with him.

There is an abrupt knock on the door and, before Hyungwon can hop into his bed across the room, Hyunwoo is standing in the doorway, eying him suspiciously. Topless and in bed with a shirtless Hoseok, comforter hiding the young men’s bottom halves, Hyungwon yawns in an attempt to appear casual. This, however, does not seem to convince Hyunwoo of anything entirely, “Uh… Kihyun wanted me to say breakfast is ready.”

“Breakfast? Isn’t it noon already?”

“Half past noon.” Hyunwoo corrects, clearly distracted by the copious appearance of skin in one bed. “We all woke up half an hour ago craving breakfast food, so Kihyun cooked while the rest of us tidied the dorm. We're going to clean up some more after we eat.”

“Why didn’t you wake us? We would’ve helped.” Hyungwon says, this time with a genuine yawn.

“Before the movie last night, we all went out for something to drink. Jooheon convinced Minhyuk to drink and so it was only fair we, mainly those two, cleaned his mess. Sorry if he woke you up last night. by the way - he really wanted to see you and Hoseok and he started slamming himself against your door because he couldn’t figure out how to use a doorknob.”

“No problem, I didn’t even notice.” He lies, suddenly growing somewhat resentful - he had waited all day for some action only to be thwarted the instant they made it to bed.

“Really? He got pretty wild and loud. Then again, you sleep like your soul just left your body.” _True_ , Hyungwon thinks. 

“How much did he drink? Minhyuk never drinks - even if he does, he spits out whatever you give him because he hates the taste.” Hoseok stirs next to him, and Hyungwon covers him with a pillow, hoping Hyunwoo doesn’t take notice to how very obviously naked he is beneath the covers.  His muscular back feels hot and soft against Hyungwon’s thigh.

“Uh, let’s just say Minhyuk spat it out in the middle of the living room when we go back.”

“Did he really? Is he alright? That’s so gross…” The image of him throwing up has Hyungwon’s stomach turning, disgusted by the notion of vomit. Hyunwoo rests against the doorframe with his arms crossed, more fatherly than accusatory, which has always been a great asset of his, Hyungwon thinks. As a leader, he never makes anyone feel as though they’ve been put on a spot but, rather, seen through the eye of a concerned paternal figure. “So, what did the two of you get up to? You were passed out when we left and Hoseok was doing push ups in front of the television.”

“Yeah, it pretty much stayed that way.” Hyungwon lies through his teeth. “I woke up to get water, Hoseok got up to take a shower after he worked out, then I went back to sleep.”

"What about..." Hyunwoo trails off, motioning to my bed to my left. Hyungwon flails internally just a little.

"Oh, uh, I had some really bad dream after I went back to bed, so I crawled in with him during the middle of the night." 

“Interesting...” Straightening from the white door frame, Hyunwoo, with a sore roll of his head from his left to right shoulder.  He looks to the floor of the hallway and notices my shirt and a damp towel by his feet, but says nothing, instead reaching for the doorknob, closing it slowly as he leaves, saying, “Anyway, wake up Hoseok and come have breakfast with us, okay? It’s good for groups to -”

“Eat together.” Hyungwon says in unison with Hyunwoo, who beams proudly at him. _Just like a father,_ he thinks.

“Make sure to get dressed too; after we eat and clean up, we’re going to the arcade to make Minhyuk feel better.”

“Sounds good, I’ll try to wake him up.”

The door closes with a soft ‘click’ and Hyungwon smiles.

 

**Friday, 12:48**

Hoseok is in the middle of dreaming of oceans and an extraordinarily lush meadow, when he is rudely awakened. In his dreams, decked in pristine clothes and pink hair in lovely disarray from the window, Hoseok imagines Hyungwon in his arms, tall but so fragile and beautiful. This loving scene is replaced quickly by the ceiling of their bedroom when he cracks an eye open, and then, upon look around, Hyungwon on his knees, pulling away at the covers to reveal an apparent case of morning (afternoon?) wood. Bare and cheeks as flushed as his bed-ridden locks, Hyungwon presses his lips to the tip of Hoseok’s cock with a growing smirk. Upon realizing his boyfriend’s increasing consciousness, Hyungwon makes it a point to moan softly around the swollen tip, the sound in combination with the wonderful view swiftly disassembling whatever exhaustion and composure Hoseok had left in him.

After a painfully relaxed lick and, somehow, shy kiss upon the underside of his cock wordlessly, Hoseok watches Hyungwon shift on the bed, with a deep gulp. “Wow, uhm, good morning to you too? God, what are you doing so early in the morning?”

“Waking you up. Like Hyunwoo said.” Hyungwon straddles Hoseok.

“I don’t think this is what he meant.”

He shrugs over him. “Meh. It’s up for interpretation.”

“Yeah? Nice try.”

“You don’t seem displeased, though. If anything, you seem excited.” With both hands on his sturdy pectorals, eyes fixated on Hyungwon’s playful expression and bite of his bottom lip, Hoseok’s patience has declined significantly for only having been awake for less than five minutes; without having gotten out of bed, Hoseok is already out of breath and panting. But, of course, leave it to Hyungwon to knock the life out of him if one gives him the chance. “Let’s continue from where we stopped last night.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Not as crazy as you when you get into it.” Hyungwon counters, reaching between them to circle his thumb against the tip of Hoseok’s erection. Slick with precum, he uses this lubrication to stroke Hoseok shallowly, enough to rile him up and clench his tired fingers into fists against the sheets, but not enough to keep him from releasing a rough moan - a moan Hyungwon quickly swallows. Hyungwon’s thick lips are tender and gentle in spite of the immodesty in his eyes and manner in which he strokes Hoseok, who tries to thrust deeper into his hand. “Like I said, let’s continue from last night - you seem really excited.”

What he initially thinks is Hoseok reaching to hold his face, in reality, is a display and reminder of strength, of the wholehearted dominance and ownership he has over him. Stopping close of his red face, Hoseok instead grips Hyungwon’s shoulder, and reverses their positions without so much as a struggle, maneuvering his boyfriend onto his back and himself in between his fragile, ready thighs. “You seem really excited, too.” He states, observing Hyungwon’s naked form in a depraved hunger onerous to restrain in circumstances such as these. “God, you really shouldn’t tease me like this, you know I -”

“Can’t control yourself?” Hyungwon interrupts. “I know. You should know I know by now.”

There it is again. The rush in his veins that engulfs his conscience in primitive impulses that appear far removed from the deep love he views Hyungwon through. Hyungwon’s body has a limit, while, at times, it is as though Hoseok’s brawn knows no boundaries in the context lustful spasms and passion. Unlike Hoseok, Hyungwon touches his face, gripping the young man’s tired cheeks and relishing in the way he leans into his palm sweetly. The most vulnerable he’s been with Hyungwon since they started working on Jealousy and their most recent album, Hoseok shrugs, replying softly, “I’m just always worried about hurting you.”  

“I mean, it’s hot when it hurts just a little.” Beneath him, Hyungwon is on the verge of laughter.

Rolling his eyes, Hoseok pulls him by his hair, and forces his wrist above his hair with his other hand. “I swear to god.”

“You shouldn’t do that. If you swear at me too much, I’m going to have to tell our manager.”

“I take it back - you’re not crazy, you’re fucked.”

“Yes, please, daddy.”

 

 **Friday, 13:02** **_Meanwhile, in the dorm living room_ **

 

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

_Ah… Hoseok-ah…_

“Hey, do you guys hear that?” Jooheon asks, looking to the other members. Kihyun is in the kitchen, washing dishes, Changkyun is dusting the surfaces of the living room and Minhyuk is, very shamefully, scrubbing the floor.

Behind him, Hyunwoo shouts over the vacuum, moving it back and forth and being sure to go over the underside of the coffee table multiple times for good measure. “Hear what? I can barely hear anything over the vacuum.”

Jooheon shakes his head. “Nevermind. I thought I heard Hyungwon screaming.”

Changkyun drops the yellow and white duster onto the bookshelf he has been focused on with a laugh. “I mean, when is he not screaming about one thing or another?”

“Can we stop now? If I scrub any more, I’m going to scrub a whole into the floor.” Whines Minhyuk, slamming his damp cloth onto the living room floor in immense frustration. “I know everyone wanted to wait for Hyungwon and Hoseok to wake up, but they’ve been passed out for so long they missed breakfast.”

_Oh my god - hah…_

“There it is again! I swear, I can hear him. _Hyung_ , I thought you said you spoke to Hyungwon.” Jooheon says, jumping up and down. They all turn to look at him.

_H-Hoseok-ah…_

In response, Hyunwoo turns the vacuum setting higher, its whirring noise growing with it. “Sorry, I can’t hear a thing over the vacuum.” In spite of the noisy appliance thrumming in their ears, Hyunwoo’s voice comes out as louder and clearer. “Minhyuk, if you want, you can take everyone out to the arcade if you’re all done. I’ll stick around to finish vacuuming and meet you guys in the lobby downstairs.”

After the members put away their cleaning supplies and pull on their shoes and jackets, the door closing behind them slowly Hyunwoo sighs as he turns off the vacuum and begins putting it away. In the corner of his eyes, he sees Hyungwon's shirt and Hoseok's towel, and throws it into the hamper, shaking his head with a mumble under his breath. "Those two are going to get themselves caught, I swear..." 

**Author's Note:**

> I will add chapters with full smut in the future; rating will eventually go up to E! But who knows when that will be lol.
> 
> As of right now, I'm working on my style of writing. I just got back into writing last month, and I'm still utter shit at it lol
> 
> Send me prompts as writing practice pls!


End file.
